


Snow

by Isilarma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Snowball Fight, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Isilarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar Slytherin does not like snow. Not at all. Others, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with Bloomsbury or Scholastic Inc.

Helga's breath caught in her throat as she stared out over the snow-covered grounds.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Hogwarts was always impressive. The mountains, the lake, the castle itself, all of was spectacular no matter the season. But there was something about the way the snow carpeted everything, leaving it pure and fresh that Helga could never fail to be awed by. Rowena murmured her agreement, and Godric just nodded, his attention more on the group of students already taking advantage of the fresh fall, but Salazar grunted.

"It's cold."

"Its frozen water," said Rowena dryly. "What did you expect?"

Salazar spared her a scathing look and dug his free hand deeper into the pocket of his cloak. "I didn't not expect anything. I am merely stating a fact."

Helga suppressed a sigh. Winter did not agree with Salazar. The cold did little to help the constant pain, and the ever-present frost was more than a slight inconvenience to a man with a cane. But even so, not even Salazar could say that the sight before them was anything less than magnificent. As if sensing he thoughts, he caught her eye. "But I suppose it is pleasant to look at."

Helga had to smile at that.

Godric glanced round and smiled. "Although it seems others have a different appreciation for it."

Helga followed his gaze and had to laugh. Muggle or magical, put children in a field of snow and a snowball fight would ensue. "They look like they're having fun."

Salazar shuddered. "Sometimes I wonder for their sanity."

"You must have had snowball fights before, Sal."

Salazar raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to get myself freezing cold and soaking wet?"

"Because it's fun," said Godric cheerfully.

Salazar shook his head. "You have an interesting idea of fun, as I have told you before."

"So you have."

Helga glanced at Rowena. She recognised the gleam in Godric's eyes. If Salazar had seen it he would have recognised it too. "Um, Salazar..."

Salazar turned, but Godric had already straightened up, a grin spreading across his face. He drew back his arm and threw.

Helga had seen many things in her life. Some had been strange, some terrifying, others simply magical. The sight of Salazar standing there in the snow, slack-jawed with astonishment as snowflakes fell from his hair, was one that she would never forget. Even the students had paused their own game to stare.

"Uncle Godric," Helena exclaimed.

There wasn't the slightest trace of regret in Godric's brilliant smile. "What?"

Salazar's eyes glinted. "And all these years I've been telling people you aren't stupid." William and a couple of the others swallowed visibly, but Helga recognised the smirk dancing about his lips. So did Godric, for his own grin widened.

"Starting to think you were wrong?"

"Oh, I knew that a long time ago. For instance, you should know better than to let yourself get distracted."

Godric barely had time to open his mouth before a large snowball smacked him in the back of his head. "What the-"

Salazar's smirk widened. "Thank you, Helga."

Helga smiled sweetly at Godric as she brushed the snow from her hands. "You're welcome."

Godric folded his arms. "Two against one is not fair- Oof!" Another snowball collided with the side of his head. Rowena tugged her shawl around her more tightly.

"I quite agree."

Godric threw his hands up. "Is no one going to be on my side?"

Helena grinned and bent to gather some snow. "Why not?" She looked round at her friends. "Edmund?"

The Baron hesitated a moment, clearly torn, but his mind was made up when Salazar's perfectly aimed snowball caught him solidly in the chest. "Very well." His eyes gleamed as he grinned at his head of house. "You should not have done that, sir."

Godric clapped his hands. "Excellent. Now who else-" But the rest of his words were cut off as a barrage of snowballs struck him. "Who threw those?"

William was doubled over, too overcome with laughter to reply. He was also too busy to dodge the retaliation that Edmund and Helena sent his way. Hengist and the others responded, and the next thing Helga knew snow was flying in every direction. The sides were soon forgotten as everyone was caught up in the excitement of the game. She ducked a combined attack from William and Edmund and slipped through to Salazar's side.

"What is this? Salazar Slytherin actually enjoying the snow?"

Salazar's silver eyes sparkled as he looked at her, and Helga momentarily found her chest tightening. "For the moment." His smile faded slightly as he looked at her. "Helga..."

Helga took a step closer. "Yes, Salazar?"

Salazar took a deep breath, and Helga felt her heart rate quicken. He opened his mouth...

And spluttered as a snowball caught him solidly in the face. Helga turned, arm raised, but she was too late. A second snowball caught her in the face, leaving her too gasping for breath.

"Well done!"

Helga wiped the snow from her eyes in time to see Godric catch Rowena into a tight hug. Rowena's beautiful face was flushed with delight, though it turned to alarm when Godric actually picked her up. "Godric! Put me down!"

Godric laughed, spun around once and set her gently back down. "That was an excellent shot."

Helga rolled her eyes. She felt a brief flicker of resentment that the interruption had come at that particular moment, but no irritation could last in the face of the pure joy in her friends' faces. Salazar's expression also softened as he looked at them, but a mischievous glint entered his eyes as he turned to Helga.

"I do not know about you," he said. "But I do not think we should let them get away with that."

Helga allowed her own smile to spread. "I could not agree more." Snow was still clinging to his hair, and she had to resist the urge to brush it away.

Salazar dipped into a bow. "Then shall we?"

"We shall." As one they turned to their friends, and Helga was gratified to see the brilliant smiles on their faces turn wary. Salazar handed her a snowball, his eyes gleaming.

"Ready?"

Helga smiled back. "Always."

His answering smile took her breath away, and as they launched their counter-attack, Helga wondered why she had worried. Truly, this season could be a magical one.


End file.
